


been dreaming of this since a child

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: loving can mend your soul (The Break Up aus) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Burt Hummel, Blaine is kicked out by his father, Episode: s04e04 The Break Up, F/M, Finchel breakup, Fluff, Homeless Blaine, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Angst, mostly a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the day Blaine Anderson came out to his parents there has been a bag packed in the corner of his closet.</p><p>When Blaine is kicked out, he automatically goes to the one place he thinks might be able to help- and gets a shock as he receives far more than he ever could have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	been dreaming of this since a child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelandglasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/gifts).



> Title is from "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons.

_"Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up being glad to be you..._

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through..."_

_-Carrie Underwood_ , Ever Ever After

 

Since the day Blaine Anderson came out to his parents there has been a bag packed in the corner of his closet. It contains clothes, a few childhood keepsakes, toiletries, a couple of books, and a wad of cash that he's been saving up. It is updated every few months, old clothes switched out for new, better fitting ones, and new keepsakes added.

(Margaret Thatcher dog was added as soon as Kurt gave her to Blaine)

There's room for his laptop and his ipod in there, easy enough for him to slip on, grab his guitar case, and leave. Blaine got a job as soon as possible to make money for himself. His car is paid for by him, not his parents, and so is the insurance.

It's all just in case, of course. But Blaine is ready anyway.

***

"If you insist on continuing this 'relationship' of yours then you're out of the house."

Blaine looks at his father, not even that shocked that his relationship with his dad has gotten to this point. He can tell that his father thinks Blaine will give in, that he won't even _think_  about saying no. Well, it's time for a surprise for him, then.

"I guess I'm leaving, then," Blaine says quietly, and he turns and heads up the stairs, trying not to cry. He needs to grab his stuff and leave. He'll head to the Hummels' house first. Hopefully they'll let him stay for a couple of nights before he goes and finds an apartment that he can rent. He'll have to work extra hours on the weekends now, probably won't have time to participate in the school play, but it's better than sitting back and letting his dad look down on Kurt, and if they break up (which he hopes they never will), any boyfriend after him like they're the scum of the earth when he acknowledges them at all.

***

There's a knock on the door, and Burt opens it to find his son's boyfriend with a duffel bag slung across his back and a black pageboy hat drawn over his eyes, twitching anxiously.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Blaine says, clearly nervous, "My parents kicked me out and I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple of nights until I can find an apartment of my own."

Burt gapes at him, and Blaine misinterprets his silence. "I'll pay for the trouble, I promise," he hurries to add, "But I just know that Finn's in New York and I thought you wouldn't mind renting out his room to me for a couple of nights. If not, that's fine-"

Burt finally finds his voice. "There'll be no need for that, kiddo," he says, " _Of course_  you can stay here for as long as you need to. You're part of the family."

Blaine's jaw drops and his death grip on the strap of his duffle bag slackens. "W-what?" He stammers out.

"You're family, Blaine, and you have been ever since my son came home blabbering on and on about some boy who had sang some Katy Perry song, smiling like he hadn't in years. When Carole and I got married, I got two sons, and by the time Kurt and Finn turned seventeen I had three." Burt smiles and ushers a stunned Blaine into the house. "Now come in, we can't have you out in the cold like this. Let me go tell Carole she'll be cooking for three tonight. You can drop your stuff off in Kurt's room- I'm sure you'll be more comfortable there than Finn's room."

Blaine can only manage to nod his head and say, "Thank you," before heading to the basement to drop off his bag. He can't believe his good luck. He expected Mr. Hummel to let him stay at least the night, sure, but _indefinitely_? That possibility had never even remotely crossed his mind.

***

"So I couldn't help but notice that song was oddly moving," Kurt says a bit awkwardly, "You mind telling me why that was?"

Blaine doesn't hesitate, just jumping straight into the story. "My dad kicked me out a couple of days ago." He ignores Kurt’s gasp, just continuing on. He knows that if he stops he'll just start crying. "Kurt, you have the most wonderful family in the world. I went to your house to ask your dad if I could rent a room for a few days until I could find an apartment and he said I could stay as long as I needed, until I come to New York with you and Rachel next year if I want. Apparently-" His breath catches on the words and he has to swallow to get rid of the lump in his throat. "Apparently I'm part of the family."

Kurt laughs a bit breathlessly and a tear leaks down his cheek. "I could have told you that, Blaine. Dad's always liked you, probably even more than he likes Rachel (but don't tell her I said that).

But that's besides the point. Why didn't you call me and tell me about it when it happened?"

Blaine smiles weakly. "Your dad and I wanted to surprise you- I just had no idea how to bring it up. You solved that problem." He stretches out his hand to take Kurt's, but Kurt meets him halfway, pulling him in for a kiss. As they pull away, Blaine beams. "I love you so much," he says, and Kurt smiles back.

"I love you too," he says, "And for what it's worth, welcome to the family, _officially_."

Blaine has no response so he just laughs and hugs his boyfriend, and Kurt smiles in understanding.

***

Kurt props his head up with his hand and faces Blaine in bed, their hands tangling beneath the sheets. He takes just a moment to admire Blaine and his curls and his broad shoulders and slender waist clad only in a thin tank-top and shorts before speaking. "So, what do you think we're going to do about Finn and Rachel when they get back home?"

Blaine pouts. "We're going to talk about this _now_ , while we have the apartment all to ourselves?"

Kurt smirks at Blaine's antics. "Don't we have the entire weekend?"

"Not if Finn and Rachel spend the weekend on the couch making out."

As if on cue, the door slams open and the sound of Rachel's powerful vocals and the almost indistinguishable sound of Finn's voice singing "Don't Speak" fill the loft.

_Don't speak I know just what you're saying_

_Please just stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

Kurt groans and buries his head in his pillow, which makes Blaine grin in amusement. "Well, that's a major mood-killer."

Blaine laughs quietly at his boyfriend's antics, wary of disturbing the still-singing couple even as they stomp back to Rachel's curtained-off partition. "I'm guessing that their date didn't go very well after we left."

"No, I wouldn't say that," Kurt says with a sigh, turning back over onto his back, "It looks like instead of making out in the morning we're going to have to deal with Finchel drama. It's like being back in glee again." He looks over at Blaine and locks eyes with him. "Promise me we won't ever act like that. We have enough drama in our life without any huge fights."

"I promise," Blaine says as the last lines of the song fade out. He grins. "So, can we get back to making out now?"

Kurt smiles. "I thought you'd never ask," he says, and then pulls his lover in for what is going to be a _very_ thorough makeout session. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to eave kudos and comments! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
